


Happy Birthday

by sleepingalone



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Birthday Sex, Bottom Harry, Butt Plugs, Gay Sex, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Louis, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:39:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepingalone/pseuds/sleepingalone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You wanna use that right <i>now</i>?” he asked incredulously, wondering how horny Louis must be.  They had just fucked a few hours ago, before falling asleep.  Surely he didn’t want to use it already.  </p><p>“You said we had to wait till my birthday, and it’s my birthday,” Louis said cheekily, throwing Harry a small grin.  Harry groaned into the pillow, burying his head in it.  </p><p>“But I’m tired, Lou.  I need my beauty rest.”  </p><p>“I already undid the packaging,” Louis whined.  “Please, can we just do it real quick?  It would really make my day.  My <i>birth</i>day,” he added.  “You can go to sleep afterwards, Sleeping Beauty.”  </p><p>or </p><p>Louis just really wants to use his new vibrating butt plug on Harry and turn him into a broken mess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday

“Harry, Harry,” Louis’ voice came through the thick, comfortable haze of sleep. “Harry, _Harry_ , I know you’re awake, Hazza, _Harold_ , Ha-”

“ _What_?” Harry muttered sleepily, though it came out as more of a groan. 

“It’s my birthday,” Louis almost squealed into his ear. “You know what that means.” Harry rolled over to see Louis looking giddy with excitement. Apparently the idea of sleep wasn’t as appealing to him. He looked over to see that it was exactly 12:01 in the morning. 

“You get to turn 22?” Harry asked groggily, and Louis let out a small chuckle. 

“Yes, and...” He looked at Harry expectantly, as if it would suddenly come to him in the middle of his trying not to just go back to sleep right then. 

“You get presents?” Harry asked, rolling back so he was facing Louis again, who was propped up on his pillows. 

“Yes! And I already got one from you,” Louis said triumphantly, before seeming to pull out the unpackaged vibrating butt plug Harry had given him the day before out of thin air. Harry’s eyes widened slightly. Yesterday, Louis had been digging around drawers and throwing everything to the floor, looking for whatever present Harry had hidden from him until finally Harry gave in, giving it to him before their entire apartment was completely trashed. Louis’ eyes had widened and he’d turned to Harry in a state of hyperactivity that Harry hadn’t seem him in for a while, begging to use it right then, but Harry insisted that it was a birthday present and they should wait until his birthday. 

“You wanna use that right _now_?” he asked incredulously, wondering how horny Louis must be. They had just fucked a few hours ago, before falling asleep. Surely he didn’t want to use it already. 

“You said we had to wait till my birthday, and it’s my birthday,” Louis said cheekily, throwing Harry a small grin. Harry groaned into the pillow, burying his head in it. 

“But I’m tired, Lou. I need my beauty rest.” 

“I already undid the packaging,” Louis whined. “Please, can we just do it real quick? It would really make my day. My _birth_ day,” he added. “You can go to sleep afterwards, Sleeping Beauty.” 

“Did you even sleep last night?” Harry asked, letting his eyes that were threatening to shut any moment scan over Louis. Louis looked a bit sheepish as he slowly shook his head, some stray strands of hair falling across his forehead. 

“Too anxious,” he said with a small shrug, and Harry chuckled. “You’re alright, aren’t you?”

“Just a bit tired and all, considering it’s the middle of the fucking night.” Louis grinned at Harry, tossing the toy and a packet of lube between them on the bed. 

“Well don’t fall asleep on me, I’ll feel like the worst sex partner in the history of the universe.”

“Maybe you already are.” Louis promptly smacked Harry lightly on the head, clucking his tongue. 

“You know there are countless people in the world who would line up to take your place,” Louis scolded playfully. “Be thankful for what you have.” 

“Countless cuz there’s none to count,” Harry retorted, feeling proud of himself for the clever comeback, and he could almost hear Louis rolling his eyes. 

“Someone’s cranky,” he said with a small sigh, before moving to pull the sheets off of Harry to expose his legs to the air before sitting on top of them, legs moving to wrap around Harry. The warmth of Louis’ golden thighs seemed to run through Harry’s veins in an instant, making him shiver involuntarily. 

All of sudden, Louis seemed to be everywhere, lips at his neck, fingers dancing across his chest and back, warm chest pressed to his own. He could feel Louis’ erection somewhere between them, slowly growing larger. Or maybe that was his own.

Louis pulled away for a second, staring at Harry with dazed eyes, and Harry found himself entranced by the darker shade of blue they had turned. “You’re so fucking adorable when you’re sleepy,” he mumbled, cupping the side of Harry’s face with one hand and running a thumb across his cheek. 

“Not sure I’m so tired anymore,” Harry said with a small chuckle, moving to press another chaste kiss to those pink, pink lips. He never seemed to be able to quench his thirst for those warm lips on his own. 

“You’re still adorable,” Louis mumbled against his lips, before surrendering to Harry’s mouth which was eagerly trying to press back against Louis’. The kiss turned messy quickly, mouths hanging open, teeth scraping, tongues roaming. Harry felt dizzy already.

Suddenly there were light fingertips running up and down his crack, and he felt himself tense up as one petted over his hole. It was cold and wet, the slickness letting it slide with ease. Louis must have been prepared before rousing Harry.

“You’re okay with this, right?” Louis asked lightly, pulling away from their kiss to look up at Harry with wide, innocent eyes. 

“Y-yeah,” Harry said, feeling short of breath all of a sudden. The close proximity, Louis’ breath washing over his jaw, the pad of a finger lightly rubbing back and forth over his hole all sent anticipation through his entire being. 

Harry tried in vain to ease the tension that seemed to have built up along every inch of his skin. It was near impossible, though, with the way Louis’ warm body seemed to be smothering Harry, everywhere at once, but still not close enough. He could feel arms across his back and the tangle of legs hooked around Harry, keeping the two of them glued together. 

Louis didn’t hesitate to mash their lips together again in a bruising kiss, and at the same moment let the tip of his finger slip into Harry. Harry twitched at the sudden intrusion, eyes flying open then falling closed again, torn between the two actions. He wanted to just focus on the strong golden jawline visible in the corner of his vision, framing the gorgeous face smashed against his, but at the same time he wanted to shut his eyes to just revel in the feeling of the finger dancing around inside him, pushing at sensitive walls and bringing him the comfortable feeling of being cared for. 

Soon there were three fingers inside him, stretching and scissoring, Louis’ lips never letting up on ravaging Harry’s mouth all the while. Harry felt hot all over, but in the best of ways, and he was sure his heartbeat could be heard miles away from here. 

“Sure you don’t wanna bottom?” Harry offered as a last second thought, pulling his lips away for just a moment. It was far too late now, and he definitely wasn’t keen on having Louis’ fingers anywhere else, but it _was_ Louis’ birthday, after all. 

“‘M sure,” Louis barely mumbled before moving his lips to kiss sloppily along Harry’s jaw instead, leaving wet marks that felt cool against the air. Harry felt a shiver run through him and tilted his head upwards to give Louis better access. The fingers inside of him were still vigorously working their way around, making Harry squirm beneath Louis’ sure body. They had somehow ended up laying on top of each other on the bed, Harry’s head just barely resting on the pillow.

“Ready for more?” Louis asked, pulling away for a moment to scan over Harry’s face. Harry felt like his gaze left a hot trail burning across Harry’s features, almost setting his lips on fire with the amount of time dedicated to them. Harry could feel a blush coming on and nodded his assent, whining a little when Louis pulled his fingers out, leaving him clenching around air, feeling empty and cold, despite the perspiration he could feel building across his forehead. “Needy, aren’t we?” Louis said with a light chuckle as he reached across for the vibrating butt plug. Alright, that name was a bit of a mouthful. Maybe they could just stick with vibrator. 

Harry watched the flex of his bicep with wide eyes, the dark ink splattered across golden skin. He wanted a camera, if only to take a picture of this moment. Everything about Louis just seemed to scream perfection.

“I love you, you know,” Harry heard himself say, the words seeming to effortlessly pour from his lips. He wasn’t sure he would even be able to stop them if he wanted to. 

“I know,” Louis replied with a cheeky little smirk, moving so that he was hovering over Harry again, supporting himself on his forearms. He fumbled around for a moment before shifting the hand holding the vibrator down and letting it brush against Harry’s entrance, making Harry take in a deep breath. 

Louis made sure to keep steady eye contact with Harry as he shoved in the entire vibrator in one movement, leaving no room for adjustment. Harry felt all the breath leave his lungs, feeling his back arch upwards violently without his permission, and let out a strangled moan, quickly turning his head and biting into his own arm to avoid letting out a scream or anything embarrassing of the sort. 

The pain was definitely there, but at the same time Harry just felt so… _full_. He let a few more whimpers escape before turning back and opening his eyes to see Louis, who looked completely transfixed by Harry, eyes blown and mouth hanging shamelessly open. They stayed like that for a moment, Harry letting his eyes roam over Louis’ face, something he never seemed to get tired of, as he waited for the pain to subside a bit. 

Eventually, he gave a small nod, and Louis slowly moved the toy out halfway before pushing it back inside. Harry groaned and let his eyes fall shut again as Louis started up a steady rhythm, moving it in and out. His eyes flew open again when the vibrator slammed up against his prostate, the bundle of nerves shooting pleasure throughout his entire being and making his back arch again. Louis angled the toy so that it hit Harry’s prostate with every movement, making Harry let out a series of whimpers and whines, writhing beneath Louis as his whole body pulsed with energy.

“God, you’re so hot, you know that?” Louis groaned roughly, his voice sending another shiver through Harry. 

Harry tried to make the type of cocky reply that Louis would usually make, an “I know” or something like that, but the only word that seemed to be able to form in his mouth was a breathless “ _Louis_.”

“It’s not even vibrating yet, fuck,” Louis murmured, then suddenly it felt like a bolt of electricity was shooting through Harry as the vibrator started to, well, vibrate. It was right against his prostate, blurring out Harry’s vision and making noises leave his mouth that he didn’t even know he could make. It wasn’t the small flame of a match in his lower stomach that usually lit up when his prostate was prodded; this was a fucking bonfire. 

“It’s against, oh my, _fuck_ ,” Harry heard himself whine in a voice that couldn’t be his. “I’m gonna -”

“Don’t come yet,” Louis hissed, as if he could read Harry’s mind, and promptly wrapped fingers tightly around the base of Harry’s length, acting as an effective cock ring. Harry groaned and ground his hips upward, trying to get Louis’ hand to move. The heat was building up so much, he felt like it was almost too much, but at the same time he wanted even more. 

Louis started to move the vibrator in and out again, making Harry’s eyes roll into the back of his head. He circled his hips against the feeling, everything intensified by the strong need to come. He felt like he was gonna explode if Louis didn’t let go soon. 

Louis eventually pushed the toy back in all the way, and Harry remembered that it was a butt plug too when he shoved a bit more and with a burning stretch, it was stuck inside of Harry. Louis let go and moved his hand back up to stroke Harry’s cheek with the lightest of touches, eyes staring at Harry’s face as if he was reading words off of it, focused so intently on the lines and curves of his features. 

Harry felt like his whole body was a twitching mess, falling apart at the feeling of the never-ending vibrations and overcome by the need for release, eyes stinging with tears that he couldn’t help, all while Louis simply ogled at Harry, his erection brushing against Harry’s stomach. 

“Please, just...fuck, Louu, let, ungh,” Harry babbled, voice sounding absolutely wrecked, knowing that his sentences were incomprehensible. Louis seemed to get the message though. 

“If you insist,” he said with a small sigh as if it was just a small matter, but Harry could see in his eyes the way it affected him as well. They were dark, pupils enlarged, breath hitching when Harry arched his back again, who was nearly sobbing at the feeling of the never ending pulse inside of him, tears running freshly down his face. 

Before he could even process what was happening, Louis’ warm mouth was closing around one of Harry’s nipples at the same time his cock was released. Harry let out a strangled sounding yelp as his body convulsed, arms tightening on Louis’ sides as he came, a strange gurgle of noises coming from his mouth. His orgasm seemed to completely smother him, the teeth scraping every so lightly against his nipple only adding to the high. 

After what felt like forever, his body finally stilled and Harry felt himself collapse into a pile of loose limbs. The vibrations continuing on inside of him started to reach the point of painful and Harry let out a soft mewl, moving to try and get the toy out. Louis quickly pulled it out for him with a wet pop, turning it off in the process, and Harry dropped back onto the bed, feeling utterly exhausted. 

“Happy birthday,” Harry murmured, and Louis chuckled, dropping beside him. “But you didn’t come,” Harry suddenly stated, opening his eyes and turning to Louis. Louis chuckled again, brushing a thumb across the tear stains on Harry’s face. 

“What makes you say that?” Louis asked, and Harry looked down to see that Louis had, indeed, come, the two releases pooling on Harry’s stomach. “Barely had to touch it, you were just so gorgeous like that,” Louis hummed, still absent-mindedly running his thumb over and over the same spot. “We should do that more often.”

“Hm, yeah, maybe to you next time,” Harry mumbled, feeling his eyes starting to drift shut again of their own accord. Louis reached over to brush a light kiss to the corner of Harry’s eyes before getting up, and Harry looked up at him confusedly. 

“Gotta get you cleaned up,” Louis explained gently. “Just stay right here.” Harry nodded, letting his eyes close again, feeling completely spent. That was probably one of the best orgasms he had ever had. Ever. He thought it seemed a little unfair, since it was Louis’ birthday and not his, but if this was what Louis wanted then he supposed he couldn’t really argue with that. 

Harry felt a warm, wet towel brushing across his stomach and cleaning up the mess they’d made, and he felt so cared for in that moment it was almost unbearable. The adoration he felt toward Louis and the amount of adoration that he could feel emanating from the older lad’s every breath as well made him want to curl up in a ball and squeal because he didn’t understand why he deserved someone as perfect as this. He didn’t even realize he was crying again until there were arms around him, lips pressing against his forehead. 

“Harry? What is it? Was it too much?” Louis asked worriedly, fretting over Harry’s tears. Harry quickly shook his head, burying his face into Louis’ neck. 

“Jus’ love you so much, Lou,” he replied hoarsely, not even sure why he was crying. He certainly wasn’t upset. “I’m just so thankful,” he tried to explain, but Louis was already shushing him. 

“It’s alright, I love you too, I’ll always be here for you,” Louis assured, nuzzling his nose against Harry’s ear. “Always.” Harry sighed shakily, trying to calm himself down. “Just sleep now, alright?” But Harry was already drifting away, falling into the reassuring arms of sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos maybe? :3 Feedback is really appreciated, positive or negative! Thanks for reading! :)
> 
> sleeepingalone.tumblr.com


End file.
